LOST SOULS
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: A year has passed since Annabeth and Percy escaped Tartarus. Of course they've changed in there, Nico, son of Hades, barely survived. Annabeth and Percy have been scarred (physically/mentally) from their stay in the pit. Follow the two of them (and their friends/family) as they struggle back into full reality. Even if that is full of monsters and gods. Please read and review. :)
1. Part 1: Annabeth

The night was cold and uncomfortable. Yet it was more inviting then the nightmares that had been haunting Annabeth for a year. She wandered around without a purpose except to escape her torturous dreams. With her Yankees cap on, Annabeth was invisible, so she didn't worry about anyone seeing her break the rules. She was head counselor, she had to follow the rules, but lately she hadn't been giving the rules any indication she cared.

She didn't care that there was a curfew; she often left the cabin and walked around at night. She didn't care that you weren't allowed to have outside food and drink inside the camp; she had a friend in the Hermes cabin sneak in her favorite comfort food. She didn't care that two campers of different parentage couldn't be lone in the same cabin; being alone with Percy was the only way to ease her mind.

Annabeth continued to aimlessly roam the camp grounds until she heard footsteps. Her insane mind formed a thought. _No, hooves, not footsteps. CHIRON! _Annabeth dove between the two nearest cabins, Zeus and Hera's, and threw her hat off. Chiron was amazing at sensing magic when it was being used. He'd sense her in a heartbeat. As the centaur passed, bow loaded, Annabeth crawled behind Zeus' cabin, her heart beating rapidly, but she now knew where she wanted to go.

She headed to the next cabin on the male side, cabin three, Lord Poseidon's cabin, and more importantly, Percy's cabin. When Chiron's hooves faded in the distance, she climbed onto the porch. She knocked on the beautiful driftwood doors which showed a horse being born from the waves of the sea. The carving was truly stunning, but Annabeth's infected mind messed with her sight. Instead of seeing the wonderful art, she saw things much worse.

Her fears and bad memories seemed to combine forces and attack Annabeth. The images got worse and worse as she stood there. Cyclopes morphed into spiders, and spiders morphed into the thousands of horrors that they'd seen in Tartarus. She felt like she'd been standing there for hours on end- one of the disadvantages of being ADHD. By the time Percy opened the door, she had tears streaming down her face.

For a moment they studied each other. Percy was in bad shape, he obviously was having a sleepless night as well. His shirt was off, and even though it was a freezing out, Annabeth guessed he was sweating from nightmares. As awful as he looked, he put on a brave face for his girlfriend.

"Aw, Annabeth, it's okay. Come here." Percy told Annabeth. On command, Annabeth fell through the doors and into the open arms of her boyfriend. She sobbed into his shoulder. Percy lifted her chin. "I hear Chiron coming. Go sit down, I'll be right over."

Percy shut the doors and locked them. He walked over to the bed where she had sat down. He picked up a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. They both shed a few tears as they comforted one another. They didn't say anything, just sat holding each other.

As the night progressed into daylight, Percy and Annabeth sought comfort from each other. They decided to let sleepiness take over, hoping being together would tone down the evil visions, and they turned in together. Annabeth pulled the blanket to her neck and rested her cheek and hand on his bare chest. Percy pushed his half of the blanket to his belly button and wrapped his arms around Annabeth in a protecting way. Within minutes, they were asleep.


	2. Part 1: Sally

Sally turned to her husband. "Paul, I'm really worried. Percy hasn't contacted me in weeks. What if he's in trouble again?"

"Sally," Paul tells her, "I'm sure Percy is fine. You know how he's been since last summer. I'm sure he's having a hard time getting over it. He spent a week in Tartarus. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not something easily forgotten."

"Paul, it's just… it's just I'm worried about him. I had a really hard time letting him go this summer after Hera's tricks last year. What if something happens to him again?"

"Sally, look at me. You raised a strong, loving, caring boy single handedly. Nothing will happen to him, and if something did happen, Chiron would contact us."

"I know, but I'm really worried."

"Sally, I know you are. You should try to get some more sleep, you still have three hours until you usually get up for work."

"Okay," Sally said, "but I'm going to Iris-Message him first. ADHD plus insomnia can't be good for anyone. I'll be right back."

Sally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She set the shower to the most mist-like setting and fished a golden drachma from her pocket. She hesitated, last time she'd Iris-Messaged Percy and it got through, he was in the middle of a battle and caused Percy to break his sword arm.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." She threw the golden coin into the mist and it disappeared. "Percy Jackson, at CampHalf-Blood."

The water shimmered, and a man, who very much resembled Percy, appeared in the mist. He had the same dark hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Poseidon," Sally said "What are you doing? I'd really like to talk to Percy."

"Sally, I'm preparing you for what you are about to see."

"Is Percy okay? Is he hurt?" Sally asked so many questions, the god couldn't follow. So he cut her off.

"Relax, Percy is safe at camp. I just don't want you freaking out on him when you see what he's doing."

"And what is there for me to freak about?"

"I can't tell you that. However, you should know Percy is asleep right now. I'll allow you to see him, but his mind is currently blocking messages. Tartarus messed with Percy's mind in far more ways than even I understand, so you can't communicate with him unless he wakes up. But whatever you do, don't wake him yourself. I fear he may not get any more good nights for some time. If you decide you must speak with him, try around lunch tomorrow."

With that, the image shimmered and morphed into a dimly lit cabin. The morning sun attempted to shine through the barnacle encrusted window. In the window sill, beautiful deep sea creatures glowed in little jars. Beneath the window was an extra-large bed, made perfectly. On the opposite wall, another bed was occupied.

Percy was sound asleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his blanket covering half his stomach. She noticed his grey streak had returned, and he didn't have a look on his face like he was in pain or scarred. For the first time in a year, Sally had seen her son at ease and almost happy, and she could see the reason why.

Annabeth was asleep on her side, her cheek and hand rested on his chest. She was wrapped in a blanket up to her neck. Her blond curls held back in a messy ponytail. Percy held her in his arms. Just like Percy, she didn't seem tense of frightened. Along with him, she'd been closed off a lot since Tartarus, but now she seemed to be in a happy place.

She was about to call out and wake him up, but she remembered Poseidon's warning. _"But whatever you do, don't wake him yourself. I fear he may not get any more good nights for some time."_

Reluctantly, she shut off the shower, and went back to bed.


	3. Part 1: Malcolm

Malcolm had fallen asleep at his desk again, as did the majority of his fellow cabin mates. He woke up half an hour late and had to rouse the others or they'd be late for breakfast. He looked for Annabeth, as she was officially cabin counselor, but, like most mornings lately, she was nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Annabeth?" Malcolm asks. "I haven't seen her today."

There're a few head shakes, a few mumbling no and many people not even listening.

A sister walks out of the bathroom and she has an actual response. "I think she fell asleep in the bunker again. She's been going there a lot lately." She yawns and rubs her eyes. "Check with Leo at breakfast. He's the only one that could let her in."

"K." Malcolm says. "I'll check with Leo. We have inspection today, so clean up what you can, and then line up for breakfast."

The cabin was really messy, but for waking up late, they did a decent job. When they heard the breakfast horn, they lined up and Malcolm led them out to the pavilion. Once there, he let his siblings go ahead of him as he searched for Leo and Clovis.

"Leo!" Malcolm called when he saw the elfish Latino. Leo looked up and grinned.

"What's up Mal?" Leo asked.

"Did you let Annabeth into the bunker yesterday? We can't find her anywhere."

"Nope. I haven't even gone to the bunker in like a month; we've been busy remodeling our bunks. So, the scary blonde girl is missing?"

"Yeah, she's missing. She told us she was going to the bunker. You know where she might be?"

"No clue. You could try Piper, they're like best friends"

"Em-kay. Thanks anyway man."

Malcolm walked over to the Aphrodite table. With each step, the smell of perfume got stronger. Before he was even a yard from the table, nausea set in. He choked back some vomit and tapped Piper on the shoulder.

"Hey Pipes,"

She turned around.

"Hey Mal, you need something?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Annabeth anywhere? We can't find her and Leo says she's not at the bunker."

A look of worry flooded Piper's face.

"Do you know something Piper? If you do, you have to tell me."

"Yeah, I know something, but I don't want anyone else to hear it. Come with me."

Piper got up and Malcolm followed. She led him to the head table.

"Chiron, may we be excused to the canoe lake? This is a potential life or death situation."

There was so much concern in her voice, Malcolm couldn't tell if she was charmspeaking or not.

"Annabeth?" The centaur asked concerned.

Piper nodded.

"Go now," Chiron said.

Piper took Malcolm's hand and they ran to the lake. When they stopped, Malcolm was tired and lightheaded. Piper was frantically speaking to the Naiads in French. After a few minutes of back-and-forth, Piper sat back against the dock looking relieved.

"What the Underworld was that about?" Malcolm asked,

"Swear on Styx you won't repeat this to anyone without my permission, and I will tell you." Piper said

"I swear on Styx."

"Okay, so a few months ago, Annabeth and Percy were getting really out of hand. Their nightmares were the worse they'd ever been. Their parents were worried, so they had us pick them up and bring them to camp. Rachel and I decided to try and help them. She'd take Annabeth, I'd take Percy. I convinced Percy to go Pegasus riding with me. We we're flying over the lake and Rachel and Annabeth were talking. One minute she was perfectly fine, the next, Rachel was knocked out and Annabeth was trying to drown herself. That brought Percy to his senses. He jumped off his Pegasus and fell twenty feet to save her."

Malcolm looked at Piper in shock. "Annabeth tried to kill herself?"

Piper nodded in reply. "More than once, no one knows but me, you, Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and the Naiads. Don't you dare tell anybody else."

"Believe me, I won't. There are things worse than death."

Piper nodded and stood up. "I'm going back to the pavilion, are you coming?"

Malcolm shook his head. "No, I need some time to think."

Piper nodded, and turn towards the pavilion. She was about to run off when she thought of something else to say.

"Check with Percy, he might know." With that, she left and raced to the pavilion.

Malcolm sat and thought about Piper's story. _It can't really be true, can it? I mean, Annabeth is the… was the most stable person I knew. Would she really attempt suicide?_

Malcolm sat on the dock thinking long after breakfast ended. Everyone left him alone, as they could see he was deep in thought. A couple hours before lunch, Malcolm got up and asked around for Percy.

Nobody had seen him all day; he hadn't even shown up for breakfast, his favorite meal. Malcolm checked the sword arena, the climbing wall, and the infirmary, the three most common places for Percy to be. At one point, he caught up with Lacy, one of the Aphrodite girls.

At his request, she asked the Naiads if they'd seen Percy. They hadn't seen him either.

_He couldn't still be sleeping, could he?_ Percy had been having sleepless nights as well as Annabeth, but he couldn't still be asleep so close to lunch. Malcolm made his way to Percy's cabin. Sure enough, the cabin was locked from the inside. Malcolm knocked and got no answer.

Looking through the scummy window, Malcolm could just make out Percy lying in his bed. He had to get in there.

Borrowing a bobby pin from an Aphrodite girl, Malcolm picked the lock. The door swung open revealing the biggest rule at camp being broken. A rule no one in their right minds would break.

Of course, Annabeth and Percy weren't in their right minds, and this proved that. Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase were sleeping together.

Malcolm backed up through the door in shock and horror. He fell off the porch landing on his butt. He stood, then turn and ran towards the big house.


	4. Part 2: Percy

**A/N **

**sorry it took so long to post these chapters. I've been dealing with writer's block. Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy awoke to find Annabeth out of his arms, thrashing in her vivid nightmares. He sat up and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her sides. She shook violently, trying to escape his grip. He held her like that until she calm down, then he leaned over and kissed her on her ice cold forehead.

Annabeth took hold of his hand holding too tight for Percy to escape. With no other real choice, he lied down, then noticed he had an audience.

Chiron was sitting in his magic wheelchair with concerned old man eyes. Behind him, Malcolm was arguing with Piper. Percy guessed it was about him, as Malcolm kept gesturing towards Percy, clearly unhappy with him. However, Percy couldn't help but laugh as he saw the fight; nobody could win a argument with Piper and a few select other Aphrodite kids that could charm speak. For a kid of Athena, Malcolm was pretty stupid.

Clovis and Nico were in conversation too. It appeared to be a Q and A. They both often stole worried glances at Annabeth.

"Percy," Chiron began, "please tell me you have a good explanation of why Annabeth is in your cabin in your bed with you."

Percy sat up and nodded than told his audience what had happened.

"I had just woken up from a nightmare of my own. I was drenched in sweat and shaking. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door.

"She was shivering in shorts and tank top. Tears were streaming down her face. I opened my arms to comfort her. I was going to pick her up and bring her back to Athena cabin, but I was shaking really bad. I didn't want to drop her, but she was in such bad shape that if I didn't let her stay, something bad could have happened to her."

That wasn't a lie, and everyone in camp knew it. Camp Half-Blood was a death trap for any half-blood that didn't follow the rules, or one that had gone insane. The woods are over ridden with monsters. Harpies roamed the grounds ready to eat campers out past curfew. The Hephaestus cabin sometimes lost dangerous inventions.

Once they'd lost fire breathing metal dragon. It had gone haywire and would sometimes surprise the camp with an attack, (Burn cabins, eat Satyrs, and trample campers, the usual.) until Leo came along and tamed it. Nothing in the woods now was quite that dangerous, but to a mentally ill demigod, everything was much worse.

"So I let her in." Percy continued, "She sat down on my bed, and I shut the door to block the wind. When I walked back over, I put a blanket around her because she was shivering.

"Eventually she decided to lie down. I got up to sleep in Tyson's bed, but she gripped my hand really tight like she is now, so I had no choice but to stay. I was going to wait until she fell asleep and loosened, and then move to the other bed, but I was really tired. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep before she did."

Percy lied about that last part. After all, Malcolm had gotten them in trouble once when Percy was trying to comfort a crying Annabeth in the Athena cabin, and that was before they started dating, long before Tartarus.

Thankfully Chiron didn't catch on to the lie, he just nodded. Malcolm seemed to buy the fib, but he continued to glare at Percy. Clovis had fallen asleep on Tyson's bed, face first into the pillow. Nico continued to stare at Annabeth, his worried look increased. Piper was the only one who had caught the lie.

She was incredible at reading people's faces. She was staring into Percy's eyes sorting truth from fib. Percy received a face like _One good reason, and I won't tell._

Percy nodded in response.

"Oh thank the gods." Said a voice in the corner of the room.

Percy turned to see an Iris Message in the salt water fountain.

"Mom?" Percy asked when he saw her shimmering image. "How long have you been listening?"

"I heard the whole thing honey. I thought that you and-" she stopped herself.

"You thought that me and Annabeth _slept together?" _Percy asked horrified that his mother would ever think like that. "Why would you even think that?"

Sally began to repeat the beginning of "The Talk" to her son and Percy cut her off.

"Seriously mom, I have common sense."

"You also have a scarred mind. Tartarus made you mentally ill, we all know it. People not in their right minds often do drastic things."

Percy sat back against his head board and turned to Piper.

"How long have we been asleep?"

Piper shrugged. "Day and a half."

"A day and a half?" Percy yelled. "We've been knocked out in nightmares for a day and a half, and no one bothered to wake us up?"

"We tried, but," Nico said

A mumbling Clovis cut him off.

"Translation?" Percy asked.

"You too were in a really deep sleep." Clovis translated.

"How deep?" Percy asked.

Everyone looked at Nico, and Percy knew the answer before he even spoke. _Oh gods._Percy thought, _I was almost dead._

"I could see you guys dying." Nico said. "Annabeth's really close now. We need to do something."

As if on cue, an uncomfortable groan escaped Annabeth's mouth. Percy got an idea, though he needed some answers first. He began wrapping Annabeth's body in blankets, as he worked, he talked.

"Why didn't anyone take us to the infirmary if we were on Hades' door step?"

"We tried," Malcolm answered, "but when we tried to move you, you guys would spasm."

"Who else knows?"

"Leo, Rachel, a few Apollo kids, your dad." Piper answered.

"How come so many of you know?"

"Malcolm found you guys." Piper replied. "He told Chiron, who couldn't wake you up with his magic. Chiron had Clovis try and enter your dreams to have you wake up, but you both formed barriers that are keeping out all magic. They had me try and Charmspeak you out of your comas, but that didn't work. Rachel dragged Nico here this morning on a hunch, and with one look at you, he pronounced you almost dead. We've kept an Apollo kid in here since."

_"_By the way," Piper continued trying to lighten the mood, "You owe Will a dessert, Kayla a pegasi lesson, and Austin a hot shower."


	5. Part 2: Piper

"Who else knows?" Percy asked.

"Leo, Rachel, a few Apollo kids, your dad." Piper answered.

"How come so many of you?"

Piper explained who and how everyone found out. Starting from Malcolm and ending with Kayla, Will, and Austin. However she skipped Leo hoping Percy wouldn't notice. He did.

"And Leo?"

Piper silently cursed herself for mentioning him, but she told Percy anyway.

"He caught me sneaking here before breakfast today. I saw him sneaking off to Bunker Nine, but I didn't think he saw me. At breakfast he confronted me. He assumed I was cheating on Jason with you, and thought you were cheating on Annabeth with me."

Piper looked at her shoes as she wasn't exactly comfortable with what had happened.

"He threatened to tell Jason and Annabeth if I didn't tell him. I didn't want to tell him, besides; Chiron wants it kept a secret. I thought about Charmspeaking him so he wouldn't tell, but that would've increased his suspicions, so I told him.

Percy finished wrapping Annabeth. He picked her up so she looked like a passed-out, mummified, newly wed.

"Dead Boy, Beauty Queen," he said, "come with me now." And he walked out the door.

Piper groaned silently in her head. She hated being called Beauty Queen. Piper looked up at Nico (who didn't appear too happy being called Dead Boy) and they shared a worried look. Together they left the cabin.

They followed Percy through the camp grounds. Other campers watched as they passed. It raised questions that Piper was able to read on their faces, _where are they going? Is that Annabeth in his arms? Did he do that to her? a_nd hundreds more.

The sight did look odd, a boy cradling his girlfriend in his arms, pursued by Love and Death. That was a recipe for disaster. Nico and Piper kept everyone away by sending threatening looks to anyone that tried to follow.

As they followed Percy, Piper and Nico knew they had to do something.

"Even if Percy's plan works, Annabeth won't get mentally better until Percy does." Nico told Piper.

"What can we do then?" Piper asked.

"I don't know yet," Nico responded, "but we have to do something. Honestly, Annabeth is too close to the Underworld. I don't think any magic could bring her back, well, except rebirth, but that wouldn't work."

"Wait, I have an idea." Piper passed her plan to Nico.

"You're kidding me, right? Telling him that would only make his condition worse."

"Sometimes," Piper replied, "you have to take a step back before you can move on."

Nico looked uncomfortable with the idea, but it had to be done.

Soon, Percy had them marching past the Big House and towards the entrance to camp. They stopped three yards from the tree. Peleus the dragon looked up at them, waiting for them to make a move.

"Piper," Percy said, "get Peleus away from the tree."

"What?" Piper asked. "Why?"

"Use your Charmspeak to get him away from the tree so I can get the fleece."

Piper was scarred. She hadn't used charmspeak on a monster in over a year, but she managed.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Percy pulling the fleece off the low branch. He draped it over Annabeth's body. _I should go over there. _Piper thought.

She somehow lulled the dragon to sleep. When she looked back over, Percy's face was buried in the fleece, Annabeth didn't look any better, and Nico sat next to Percy awkwardly comforting him.


	6. Part 2: Nico

Nico loved Percy as a cousin, a friend, and a brother. It killed Nico to lie to Percy. (pun not intended) Nico's lies were like bullets. Usually, they brushed over his victim's skin. Sometimes, they went through the muscle, but this one, went through Percy's stomach and ricocheted into Nico's heart.

Piper walked over and asked a question with her eyes. _Plan or truth? _

Nico was momentarily confused. "Plan or Truth?"? What did that mean? But it quickly dawned on him. Was his verdict on Annabeth the truth, or part of Piper's plan?

"Plan," he mouthed, "but she's really close."

Piper nodded, and knelt down next to Percy. She gingerly gave him a sisterly hug. She whispered some comforting things into his ear. She stood up and Percy sat at the base of the large pine tree.

Together, Nico and Piper lifted the heavy fleece off of Annabeth and put it back on the low branch.

When they got Percy up from the base, Piper woke the dragon who resumed his duty like nothing had happened. Nico picked up Annabeth, bridal style, and Piper helped Percy up. Piper lead a shell shocked Percy back to his cabin.

Nico took Annabeth to the infirmary. As he walked into the cabin over-looking the canoe lake, an eye on his forearm looked up at the intruder. Quickly, his hundred other eyes followed making Nico uncomfortable.

"Annabeth," Nico managed, "she's really close."

Argus nodded and took Annabeth from Nico's arms. He laid her on a gurney. He started using his magic to heal her but Nico knew better.

"Percy already tried the fleece." Nico said glumly as he thought of losing his friend. "It didn't help at all."

Argus turned so Nico couldn't see his face. "Go tell her cabin. We'll need a shroud."

Nico did a double take, shocked the security guard spoke. "What?" He managed to ask.

"I said," Argus started again clearly annoyed, "to go tell her cabin we'll probably need a shroud. I'll do my best to heal her, but I don't know any power stronger than the fleece."

Nico backed out the room shocked that he'd heard the quiet security guard speak. Once he processed what the wordless man had said, he ran to the Athena cabin to bring the news.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry if part two got weird. I was struggleing with writer's block. pert Three should be better. :)**

**Also if you have any requests for charectar POVs leave them in the reviews.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**I've come to a dead-end in this story. I'm going to end this story and rewrite it sometime in the (hopefully) near future. I AM NOT putting it up for adoption. **

**I know where I want to go, but I screwed up some details, so that can't currently happen without me having to go "and suddenly...!" or "then this really unlikly thing happened right when it needed to."**

**If you would like to be notified when I post the rewritten version, do not remove this story from your favorites/following list. I'll PM you guys when I do.**

**Sorry!**


End file.
